The purposes of these studies is 1. to examine the metabolic products of thiamine excreted in the urine of rats and man; 2. to examine the nature of the enzymes in mammals responsible for the major metabolic products of thiamine seen in urine; and 3. to examine if changes in the levels of enzymes which metabolize thiamine to forms not active as co-enzymes lead to increased susceptibility to thiamine deficiency.